Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a package structure and a manufacturing method thereof, more particularly, relates to a package carrier and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
A chip package aims at protecting an exposed chip, lowering the density of chip contacts, and effectively dissipating heat generated by the chip. A common way to package the chip is to configure the chip to a package carrier by performing a wire-bonding process or a flip-chip bonding process, such that contacts on the chip can be electrically connected to the package carrier. Therefore, the contacts on the chip can be re-distributed through the package carrier, so as to comply with contact distribution of external devices of next hierarchy.
Generally, in order to form the package carrier, a core dielectric layer often serves as a core material, and patterned circuit layers and patterned dielectric layers are alternately stacked on the core dielectric layer by performing a fully additive process, a semi-additive process, a subtractive process, or any other process. Consequently, the core dielectric layer accounts for a great proportion of the whole thickness of the package carrier. If the thickness of the core dielectric layer cannot be effectively reduced, it will be very difficult to reduce the thickness of the chip package.